Simplify the following expression: ${-n-7(2n+5)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-7}$ into the parentheses: $ -n {-7(}\gray{2n+5}{)} $ $ -n {-14n-35} $ Combine the $n$ terms: $ {-n - 14n} - 35$ $ {-15n} - 35$ The simplified expression is $-15n-35$